Pokemon Whiteish Story
by yoshiyos
Summary: This is an ongoing story of a young girl and her sister taking on the challenges of Unova. Mostly based off white, but not entirely, and you will see how fairly early.


_Not Finished, but I figured I would post it to see what people think. Let me know what you think and whether or not you would like to see more. Thank you._

The world of Pokémon! This world of wonder is home to the fabulous creatures known as Pokémon who work side by side with humans to accomplish goals. Several people collect and train these Pokémon as companions and call themselves trainers. They battle other trainers so as to get a deeper connection with their Pokémon and draw out the latent potential of both them and their partners. This is the dream of a young girl living in Asperita City in the Unova Region.

A young girl by the name of Flora is the younger of two daughters. Her parents loved both of them, but tragically the father died during a storm while on the seas just south of Castelia City. When this happened, she was only five years old, and her sister Daniela was seven. Right at the border of the city was a Pokémon school that both girls attended from age five to age thirteen when they are presented with their first Pokémon. After her father died, Flora remained reclusive, talking only to her mother and her sister, until a friend that would change her life arrived.

Flora was playing in the back yard by herself, dreaming of the day she would become a Pokémon trainer, when she heard a rustling from one of the bushes that made up the perimeter of the yard.

"Hello?" She cried out looking around "Is anybody there?" When no response came, she continued playing until it came once again. Slowly the young child made her way over to the bushes where she saw a Pokémon laying injured in the bushes. She had never seen or heard of the all black Pokémon that had what looked like flowing white hair and a red collar. It lay on the ground extremely damaged.

"Oh no, are you all right." She looked all around the back of the house. "I will be right back." Scared and unsure of how to react, she ran to the house and into the kitchen. Their house was small on the whole, a kitchen that connected to a den. Upstairs were two bedrooms and a bathroom. In the kitchen at all times were potions. Looking around to make sure nobody was there; she grabbed two pink bottled potions and ran outside with them.

"Please be okay," she prayed as she squirted this Pokémon with a lot of the first potion before it was able to move again. She waited there for an hour or so, before the Pokémon came to.

"Who…who are you?" It asked which frightened the child.

"You can talk?" She stuttered looking into its one light blue eye. After taking a moment to recover, she responds, "My name is Flora."

"Flor…a." She nods after he repeats her name.

"What Pokémon are you, I have never seen or heard of you before?" She says examining him.

"My name is Darkrai, the devourer of dreams, and creator of nightmares." It responds proudly though obviously taking most of his energy to do so.

"That's cool, I like dark types, they are my favorite. " She giggles surprising the Pitch-Black Pokémon.

"You are not scared of me?" He asks disappointedly as she shakes her head in response.

"You still don't look so good; wanna stay here for the night?" With a groan Darkrai settles himself in the bushes and watches as the sun starts to slowly sink in the sky.

"Flora!" A female voice calls from the house. "Dinner is ready."

"That's my mommy" The young child says looking back at her new friend. "I gotsa go ok but you can stay here." As the girl gets up to walk to her house the Pitch-Black Pokémon calls to her.

"Please do not tell anybody I am here. You cannot tell them that Darkrai is in the city or they will drive me away." The child nods, then runs to her mother.

"Who were you talking to kiddo?" The mother asks when the girl gets inside.

"My friend." She states.

"Oh? And who is this friend?" Flora pauses for a moment then responds with a smile,

"The Dark King"

Starting the Journey

Years go by after Flora's first encounter with Darkrai. He would come and go, but never be gone longer than a week before returning to the girl's backyard. After school she would run home to talk to this Dark King, that nobody could ever see, since he remained invisible most the time. Everybody assumed it was an imaginary friend she used to cope with her father's death, but as she grew older, everybody became more worried. When she was six, Daniela got her first Pokémon, a tepig. At this point a trainer would start their journey, but the teachers, had become worried about Flora and her "imaginary" friend. They thought she might be crazy, possibly schizophrenic, it is for this reason that Daniela stayed home. Here she helped take care of her sister, took her to therapists, and tried to spend more time with her. At this point in her life, there were only three people she would talk to, her mother, her sister, and the Dark King. As years went by she went to calling herself the Dark Princess and loved costumes based around dark type Pokémon.

When the time came for her to get her first Pokémon, her mother searched far and wide to decide which Pokémon her special daughter should start out with. Finally she settled on a Pokémon from a region far away. It was also decided that the best way to cure her may be to set her out on a journey under the watchful eye of her older sister. This way she would get away from home and hopefully grow out of this childish rut. The mother worked hard to make sure everything would be right for her daughters all important thirteenth birthday.

Flora awoke the next morning long before anybody else. Darkrai had promised to return for her birthday so she wanted to go out and see if he came back yet. Slowly she walks from the room she shares with her sister, making sure not to make a sound, and makes her way to the backyard. It is there she calls out for him but gets no response. Although she knows there are several hours left to the day, the birthday girl walks away disappointed and sits at the kitchen table. There she waits for a little over an hour before her mother joins her in the kitchen.

"You're up early. Too excited to sleep?" The mother asks her daughter who is still moping.

"I guess." With a frown, Flora's mother walks over to her and sits down next to her.

"What's wrong sweetie? You know you can tell me anything."

"Why you'll just think I'm crazy like everybody else." Her mother is crushed at the response. They had done their best over the years to hide the fact that they thought she may have a condition, but obviously it must have gotten through.

"Sweetie, that is not true, nobody thinks you're crazy." She lies hoping to convince her daughter

"Then why do you send me to the therapist all the time. The kids in my class say that only crazy people go there."

"No, that is absolutely untrue!" The mother, Lillian, says meaning it this time. "Plenty of people go to the therapist for many reasons, not just because they are crazy." Flora just looks back outside, looking and hoping.

Daniela comes down the stairs rubbing her eyes as she joins the other two at the kitchen table.

"What's with all the yelling at this time in the morning? Shouldn't everybody still be sleeping at this hour of the day?" With that the fourteen year old girl lays her head on the table while the mother starts cooking breakfast.

"What would you like for breakfast on your special day Flora?" Lillian asks looking over at her two daughters

"I don't care mom, your choice I guess." The birthday girl responds, causing the older daughter to look up and stare at her.

"What's wrong sis, you were all excited about your birthday yesterday?" Daniela asks then looks out the back window where her younger sister is staring. "Does it have something to do with the Dark King?"

"Daniela!" Their mother barks scaring both the girls. "We talked about this." Daniela frowns then looks to Flora again who looks like she might cry.

"It is fine sis; I don't want to get you in trouble." The Dark Princess sighs then goes back to looking out the window desperately searching for the Dark King. There is an uneasy silence in the room as breakfast is being cooked. Nobody says a word until Lillian finally finishes cooking.

"Here you go girls, breakfast is served." She puts three plates at the table and joins her daughters by sitting down

"So, are you glad to be done with trainer school?" Daniela asks digging into her first bite of breakfast.

"I guess. School never really mattered much, I just hated being around all the mean kids who made fun of me." Both of the others stop eating for a moment.

"You were being teased while at school, why didn't you tell anyone about it?" The mother asks, horrified that she is just finding out about this.

"They teased me for being crazy, for having an imaginary friend. You guys think I am crazy to, that's why Daniela didn't go get badges even though she really wanted to." Silence comes once again, Daniela bites her lip.

"I didn't stay because I thought you were crazy sis, I stayed so that when you got older we could travel together." She says half meaning it and half lying.

"Sure, but mom won't let me go."

"You are wrong about that dear. I think you and your sister should go out and train. It is very good for you to do so. That way you can get out into the world, make new friends and discover new places along the way." Lillian says causing the young child to smile a bit and start eating.

"I guess that will be fun," she says eating slowly in complete contrast to her sister.

"Awesome, we will leave after lunch so why don't you finish breakfast and we will pack and go" The younger sister nods then starts eating faster, now very excited with what will be happening that day. If they are leaving then she will be getting her first Pokémon.

After they are done eating, both the girls hurry upstairs to pack backpacks for their travels. All the while Flora started wondering what Pokémon she might start off with. Her sister started off with one of the basic starters of the region, having had Professor Juniper come all the way out here to present it. Having not heard anything about that, she figured she must be getting something different. Maybe her mom would get her a dark type Pokémon to start off with, though that was also unlikely since her mother wasn't all that fond of her obsession over dark types. Still, she could hope and pray that her first ever would be a type she loved so much.

They finished packing about half way through the afternoon, taking a half hour break for lunch in between. The duo realized the hardest part of packing was deciding what they didn't need since they would have to pack light. When they are finally ready to go, their mother walks them to the edge of the city. There they stand in silence for a moment, Lillian hardly believing she has to say goodbye to both her children at the same time and send them off into the world.

"Now, here is your first Pokémon Flora, take good care of it and it will become almost anything you want." With a smile she handed over the Pokéball and watched as her youngest child throws it to reveal a small dog like creature with mostly brown fur except for lighter brown tufts on the tip of the tail and its collar. "This Pokémon is called eevee, now be safe." She smiles at her two daughters as Flora gives her a hug.

"Thank you mommy," the new trainer says before walking away to let the older daughter come in and talk privately to her mother.

"Now you take care of her and yourself." Daniela nods and then hugs her mother goodbye as well before departing from the city. "Remember just follow the main path and it should lead you right to Virbank where there should be a gym." Both young girls wave goodbye to their mother who is on the verge of tears at watching her children depart on their own. She just hopes they will be safe, and that Flora will be able to get over what is ailing her.

Later that night, Darkrai arrives very upset at how long it took him to get there. He had promised to arrive on her birthday, but by now it may be too late.

"Dark Princess!" He calls out when he arrives hoping that she may still be awake, only to find a note tied to the bushes.

_My King, _

_I have left with my sister_

_To train Pokémon and_

_Travel across the Unova _

_Region to collect badges._

_This way you won't have _

_To come back and you _

_Can travel all on your own_

_Sincerely,_

_Your Dark Princess_

He floats there staring at the note not sure of what to think about it. He feels disappointed that she is gone despite liking her he would always leave to travel and see the world, but he had always looked forward to returning for some reason. As he drops the note and lets the wind take it, Darkrai decides that he will follow her on her journey so he may always protect his Dark Princess.


End file.
